Not Ready For Goodbye
by saki-chaan
Summary: Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi e Sai estão numa missão, acontece um acidente com sakura e ela tem que ficar na vila da areia durante um tempo, sasuke fica esperando a sua volta, até que ela volta, mas com um nove namorado, como é que el vai reagir a isso
1. Chapter 1

**_Not Ready For Goodbye_**

Sittin' here staring at the wall

Another lonely tear falls

**_Not Ready For Goodbye- All for one_**

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Já ia fazer 2 anos que sasuke tinha voltado á vila, mas nada havia mudado entre eles (sasuke e sakura), ele continuava completamente indiferente a ela, ás vezes até achava que ele gostava mais do kiba do que dela.  
SAKURA-CHAN!  
Bem nós voltamos a ser um time, e neste momento estamos no meio de uma missão, não muito complicada, e que me está a chamar é o naruto  
Sakura- sim naruto?  
Naruto- olha aqui eu pesquei um peixe  
Sakura desanimada- Ah que bom  
Naruto- toma toma Teme eu apanhei um peixe e vc não!  
Sasuke- hunf vc é mesmo infantil  
Naruto- o quê?  
Sasuke- seu dobe infantil  
Sakura- vá lá meninos não discutam  
Depois de eu ter dito isso sasuke se aproximou de mim e sussurou no meu ouvido:  
Sasuke- vc é mesmo irritante sakura  
Eu tive imensa vontade de chorar, mas contive-me, afinal já tinha 17 anos  
Sakura- e se eu for? qual o seu problema com isso?eu nem lhe disse nada de mal vc tinha que vir aqui me encomodar?!ah me poupe uchiha!  
Uau dessa vez eu me superei, acho até que sasuke ficou um pouco surprendido, mas não importa, eu também não vi mais nada porque me fui embora dali, mes estou surpreendida comigo mesma, nunca pensei que dissesse uma coisa dessas ao sasuke, mas bem acabei de encontrar um sitio muito bonito para estar, sentei-me na grama e comecei a pensar, até ser enterronpida  
??-anda muito nervosinha sakura  
Ah não ele outra vez não!  
sakura- estou mal disposta, também tenho direito a isso ou é so vc que tem direito de ficar chateado Uchiha!  
Uau me superei outra vez bem...PÁRA TUDO O SASUKE TÁ SORRINDO, SIM EU DISSE BEM SORRINDO! ISSO SÓ PODE SER ALGUM VIRUS QUE ANDA AÍ!  
Sasuke- claro que pode, só não precisa de ser malcriada  
Sakura- humf  
Agora fiquei sem palavras...masmo!  
Sasuke- sabe eu acho que sei o porque de vc estar assim  
Sakura- ai sabe então diga lá?  
Sasuke- vc tá assim pk que não lhe ligo nenhuma, não é S-A-K-U-R-A  
Ai esse Uchiha é bem convencido não é?bem mas na verdade ele tem razão

Sakura- vc deve se achar muito Uchiha  
eu me levantei pronta para saír dali, mas o sasuke me agarrou e me emporrou, não sei o que ele fez, mas a ultima coisa que me lembro é de ter uma grande dor de cabeça...  
Sasuke´s pov  
Ai droga eu emporrei com força de mais  
Bom relato da situação eu estava conversando com sakura quando ela se levanta e e lhe seguro os braços para ela não ir e supostamente a empurro para o chão, é supostamente porque ela acaba por bater com a cabeça numa rocha e agora está inconsciente e eu a tentar acordá-la  
Passado 5 min.  
Ah finalmente ela está acordando  
Sasuke-vc está bem sakura?  
Sakura- ah...o quê?...quem é vc?  
Sasuke- sakura deixe-se de brincadeiras  
Sakura- eu não estou brincando e saia de perto de mim, não conheco vc de lado nenhum  
Sasuke- sakura... eu não consegui falar mais nada porque ela voltou a desmaiar então eu chamei o kakashi, naruto e a cópia barata (sai) para a levarmos a um hospital  
No hospital...  
Medica- ela está com amenésia  
Kakashi- e vai passar doutora?  
Medica- nunca se sabe  
Naruto- mas o que aconteceu para a sakura-chan ficar assim?  
Sasuke-... eu não disse nada porque estava com um bocado de remorsos  
Medica- ela esta acordada, podem ir vê-la  
Naruto- sakura-chan vc lembra de mim?  
Sakura- claro porque é que eu não lembraria vc  
Naruto- e do sai  
Sakura- claro que lembro, pk?  
Naruto- e do kakashi?  
Sakura- naruto é claro que lembro!  
Naruto- então de certeza que se lembra do sasuke-teme  
Sakura- kem é o sasuke?  
todos ficaram olhando espantados para sakura, inclusive eu  
Naruto- nee sakura-chan ce ta brincando né?  
Sakura- não, e quem é vc apontando para mim  
Naruto- ne sakura-chan é o teme  
Sakura- teme?  
Naruto- sasuke.  
continua...


	2. You Don´t Remenmbre me?

**_Not Ready For Goodbye_**

I'm trying to write you this song  
But I can hardly see the page at all

**_Not Ready For Goodbye- All For One_**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Kakashi- doutora ela se lembra de toda e gente, menos do sasuke  
Medica- ah isso é normal ela não se lembrar de algumas pessoas, ela só perdeu parte da memória  
Kakashi- ah  
Naruto- e o que isso qur dizer?  
Sai- quer dizer que ela se lembra de algumas coisas e de outras não  
Naruto- ah  
Kalashi- bem Tsunade mandou uma carta a dizer que nós devemos voltar para a missão  
Naruto- e a sakura-chan?  
Kakashi- Tsunade disse que ela va ficar aqui por um tempo  
Naruto- mas eu posso ir vê-la?  
Kakashi- eu acho que sim  
Kakashi- vamos?  
Todos-hai  
Passado 2 meses...  
Naruto- eu vou ver a Sakura-chan á vila da areia, vc vem teme?  
Sasuke- hunf, não não vou lá fazer nada  
Naruto- ok teme  
Passado mais 2 meses...  
Naruto- A SAKURA-CHAN VOLTA HOJE VOLTA HOJE!  
Sasuke- seu baka  
Naruto- OLHA ELA TA VINDO, TÁ VINDO!mas espera vem alguém com ela  
Sakura- NARUTO!  
Naruto- OI SAKURA-CHAN, TAVA COM SAUDADES!  
Sakura- eu tenho uma pessoa para lhe apresentar, naruto, este é o gaara, meu namorado  
Naruto- SEU QUÊ?  
Sakura- meu namorado, né gaa-kun?  
Gaara- humhum  
Naruto- olha seu moleke atrevido se vc magoar a sakura-chan vai se ver comigo aqui oh teme vc não diz nada  
Sasuke-...- sasuke estava completamente paralisado, depois de sakura ter dito que gaara era seu namorado senti-o um aperto muito grande no peito

Sasuke´s POV  
Eu não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, ela estava namorando Gaara! isso não é possivel, deve ser uma brincadeira, ela não se lembra de mim, mas lembra do gaara? não mesmo  
?-Sasuke vc não diz nada?  
Sasuke-...-eu não digo nada, não consigo eu não faço ideia do que é isto que eu estou a sentir, seria cíumes?...não não pode eu nem sequer gosto daquela irritante...ou será que sim  
Sakura- naruto quem é esse rapaz?  
Naruto- quem?  
Sakura- esse atrás de vc  
Naruto- ah o teme  
Sakura- teme?  
Naruto- Sasuke?  
Sakura- não conheco foi aí que eu fiquei defenitivamente abalado ela não se lembrava mesmo de mim, não é possivel!  
Naruto- desanimado- pois...ele é...  
Sakura- é?  
Naruto- é um amigo meu  
Sakura- ah, prazer eu sou a sakura  
Sasuke-...-  
Sakura - ele é mudo? é que ele não fala nada  
Naruto- teme fala alguma coisa! eu simplesmente virei as costas sem dizer nada, não conseguia ficar ali  
Sakura- eu acho que ele naõ gostou de mim  
Naruto- não diga isso, o teme é só...bem muito calado  
Sakura- ah  
Naruto- e então onde o gaara vai ficar?  
Sakura- na minha casa  
Naruto- quê?  
Sakura- os meus pais disseram que ele podia ficar lá então fica lá  
Naruto- ah, bem agora eu tenho que ir embora  
Sakura- ok xau!


	3. I Know That I Love You

_**Not Ready For Goodbye**_

'Cause it's breaking my heart  
When I look in your eyes

**_Not Ready For Goodbye- All For One_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_SASUKE´S POV_**  
estive toda a noite pensando e finalmente descobri a verdade, eu amo a sakura, como eu sou burro! só dou conta quando ela não lemvra de mim, sasuke idiota, eu sou mesmo idiota, ainda por cima agora ela está namorando, bah eu não sei o que fazer como eu vou fazê-la gostar de mim se ela nem sabe quem sou, ah isto é tão complicado, talvez se eu peddise ajuda ao naruto...não nem pensar ele ainda fazia que ela ficasse com raiva de mim, talvez se eu preguntasse ao neji...ou ao shikamaru...ah eu não sei o que fazer! de repente eu olho para a frente e vejo uma cena que perferia não ver, sakura e gaara se beijando, eu continuo andando e "sem querer" esbarro em gaara  
Sasuke- ah me desculpe eu não o vi  
Gaara- ah tudo bem  
Sakura- vc devia ter mais cuidado  
Naruto- eu do que vcs estão falando?  
Sakura- eu estava aqui a dizer ao...percebi que ela não se lembrava do meu nome  
Sasuke- sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke e fui embora sem ninguém notar, aquela tinha sido a gota de água, tinha ferido e fundo o meu orgulho.

* * *

**_SAKURA´S POV_**  
Bem eu estava beijando gaara quando aquele amigo do naruto esbarrou nele  
Sasuke- ah me desculpe eu não o vi  
Gaara- ah tudo bem  
Sakura- vc devia ter mais cuidado  
Naruto- eu do que vcs estão falando?  
Sakura- eu estava aqui a dizer ao...ah merda eu não lembro o nome dele  
Sasuke- sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke fez menção de dizer o apelido, bem isto não me cheira bem, ele parece um daqueles que se acha, que tem a mania, mas continuando  
Sakura- bem naruto eu estava a dizer ao sasuke que ele devia ter mais cuidado.  
Naruto- ah  
Sakura- gaa-kun eu vou dar um passeio  
Gaara- ok eu fico aqui falando com naruto  
Sakura- ok até logo  
Eu fui andando e cheguei a um lago lindo, mas vi lá uma pessoa, me aproximei, já sabia quem era  
Sakura- o que está aqui a fazer sozinho?

* * *

_**SASUKE´S POV**_  
Eu estava sentado quando ouvi alguém falar  
???-o que está aqui a fazer sozinho? eu conhecia aquela voz, virei-me e encontreime com a dona dos meus pensamentos, sakura  
Sakura- então?  
Sasuke- estava pensando  
Sakura- posso me sentar aqui?  
Sasuke- claro  
eu olhei nos seus olhos e de verdade eu me senti mal, porque me parte o coração,quando eu olho nos seus olhos e eu não me vejo mais reflectido neles, queria que voce me dissesse que continua a acreditar, que continua a me amar, como eu amo voce, se voce tirar o seu amor de mim eu sei que vou morrer, porque eu não estou pronto para um adeus, eu não sei o que vou fazer, eu não sei como viver sem voce, voce está no meu coração, eu quero te abraçar, quero te amar, _Para Sempre._

Infelizmente ela não pode ouvir o que estou pensando, e eu sou orgulhoso de mais para o admitir, talvez algum dia nós possamos ficar juntos  
_Algum dia..._


	4. Far Away?

**And I don't see me anymore**

When you're all I'm living for  
  
Passaram-se 5 mese e Sakura e Sasuke ficaram mais ou menos amigos, sakura ainda achava sasuke esquisito e dava-se melhor com naruto.  
Gaara- Saku-chan tenhu uma proposta para lhe fazer  
Sakura- sim?  
Gaara- que tal se voltassêmos para a areia?  
Sakura- porquê?  
Gaara- não é que eu não goste de estar aqui, mas vc sabe que eu sou kazekage e n posso estar muito tempo fora e ainda para mais aquela é a minha vila natal  
Sakura- claro que podemos voltar, além disso já estou com saudades da tema-chan e do kankuru-kun  
Gaara- então vamos daqui a 2 dias ok?  
Sakura- ótimo  
Durante esses dois dias a notica passou e todos os amigos deles já se tinham despedido menos sasuke.  
Na noite da partida...  
???- SAKURA!  
Sakura- sasuke o que vc está fazendo aqui?

**I gotta say what's on my mind.  
something about us doesn't  
seem right these days.  
life keeps getting in the way.**

whenever we try,  
somehow the plan  
is always rearranged.

it's so hard to say,  
but i've gotta do what's best for me.

you'll be okay...  
  
Sasuke- sakura vc não se pode ir embora!  
Sakura- e porquê?  
Sasuke- porque ninguém quer que se vá embora  
Sakura- Mas todos o aceitaram bem!  
Sasuke-mas

**i've got to move on  
and be who i am.  
i just don't belong here;  
i hope you understand.  
we might find our plance  
in this world someday,  
but at least for now,  
i gotta go my own way.**

Sasuke- mas eu quero que vc fique  
Sakura- porquê?  
Sasuke- porque eu sou seu amigo  
Sakura- Mas eu nem conheco vc!

**don't wanna leave it all behind,  
but i get my hopes up  
an i watch then fall ev'ry time.  
anothe color turns to grey,  
and it's just to hard to watch it all  
slowly fade away.**

i'm leavin' today 'cause i've  
gotta do what's best for me.

you'll be okay...  
Sasuke- o quê?  
Sakura- sim eu nem sei quem vc é !  
Sasuke- mas nós sempre fomos amigos!  
Sakura- não nós nunca fomos amigos, eu já lhe disse, eu n o conheço!

SakuSasuke- mas sakura...

**i've got to move on  
and be who i am.  
i just don't belong here;  
i hope you understand.  
we might find our plance  
in this world someday,  
but at least for now,  
i gotta go my own way.**

Sakura- eu tenho que ir embora  
Sasuke- mas e nós?  
Sakura- como nós? vc não percebe que nunca houve nós!há um eu e um vc!  
Sasuke-mas...

**troy: what about us?  
what about ev'rything we've been through?**

gabriella: what about trust?

troy: you know i never wanted to hurt you.

gabriella: and what about me?

troy: what am i supposed to do?

gabriella: i gotta leave but i'll miss you.

troy: i'll miss you.

Sakura- Adeus Sasuke

gabriella: so...  
i've got to move on  
and be who i am.

troy: why do you have to go?

gabriella: i just don't belong here;  
i hope you understand.

troy: i'm trying to understand.

gabriella: we might find our plance  
in this world someday,  
but at least for now,

troy: i want you to stay.

gabriella: i wanna go my own way.  
i've got to move on  
and be who i am.

troy: why do you have to go?

gabriella: i just don't belong here;  
i hope you understand.

troy: i'm trying to understand.

gabriella: we might find our plance  
in this world someday,  
but at least for now,  
i gotta go my own way.  
i gotta go my own way.  
i gotta go my own way.

Sakura e Gaara voltaram para a areia e sasuke fica deprimido, ele quase não saía de casa, e andava muito mal, até que ele decide escrever uma carta para sakura.  
Carta:

_Eu estou aqui sentado encarando a parede  
E outra lágrima Solitária cai  
Eu estou tentando escrever esta carta para voce  
Mas eu mal consigo ver a página  
Porque meu coração está quebrando  
Quando eu olho nos seus olhos  
E eu não me vejo mais  
Enquanto voce é o motivo por eu estar vivendo  
Baby me diga que voce ainda acredita  
Que voce me ama  
Do mesmo jeito que eu te amo  
Se seu amor for tirado de mim  
Eu sei que eu vou morrer  
Porque eu ainda não estou pronto para o adeus  
Baby por favor pegue o telefone  
Me diga que eu estou maluco, que entendi tudo errado  
Eu não sei o que vou fazer  
Eu não sei como viver sem você  
Você é a primeira musica que o meu coração ouviu  
Baby eu acredito em cada palavra  
Você é o meu coraçaõ, minha alma, meu mundo  
Cada vez que eu respiro  
Cada batida do meu coração  
Você sabe que é só para você  
Eu quero te apoiar  
Eu quero te amar  
Sempre e Eternemente  
Com amor  
Sasuke Uchiha_

Eu acabei de ler aquela carta com lágrimas nos olhos, eu estava começando a achar que ele esta mesmo muito apaixonado, porque pelo que eu ouvi dele, ele não costuma expimir os sentimentos mas esta carta, é tão bonita...

* * *

A carta do sasuke é a tradução da musica que a fic é inspirada mais ou menos adaptada para a fic, eu pus assim porque achei que a musica traduzia perfeitamente os sentimentos do sasuke, espero que tenham gostado  
musica: All 4 One - Not Ready For Goodbye  
Eu era para só revelar o nome da musica quando acabasse a fic, mas para quem té lendo a fic fica melhor se acompanhar com a musica 

A outra musica é i gotta go my own way- high school musical 2


End file.
